Imitando Remus
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: Escrita para o CtS, do 6V. James sabia das exigências de Lily Evans - e ele também sabia quem cumpria todas elas. Remus Lupin, um de seus grandes amigos. Quando James tenta imitar Remus, problemas surgem. E tapas também.


**N/A: **Oie!

Só uma ficzinha pro projeto Catch the Snitch do 6V. =) O tema foi - **SETE CANTADAS QUE FARIAM A LILY BATER NA CARA DO JAMES-6.** Que belas pernas! Que horas elas abrem?

Aproveitando para agradecer todas (os) as (os) lindas (os) que tem me adicionado no author ou story alert, ou favoritando, ou comentando. Vocês são demais! *-* I heart you!

Mm. Perdão qualquer coisa que tenha escapado, eu devo ter escrito e postado essa fic em mais ou menos duas horas, soooo xD

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM! ;D

_Ice_

-x-

**Imitando Remus**

-x-

Remus queria ser um bom amigo. Remus queria ser um grande amigo. Remus queria ser o melhor amigo que todos os seus amigos já tiveram.

Ou pelo menos era isso que ele ficava repetindo em sua cabeça enquanto caminhava com os outros três amigos pelas ruas da Londres trouxa.

Três amigos que, naquele exato momento, estavam atraindo mais atenção do que as ditas 'atrações turísticas' que eles tinham ido ver.

"Olha lá, Moony, a foto não se meche!" James repetiu em voz alta pelo que deveria ser a décima vez, fazendo várias pessoas pararem o que estavam fazendo para olharem para o rapaz com caras de espanto. "Nem é colorida!"

"Me pergunto se esses caras não ficam cansados de ficar nessa posição o dia inteiro," Sirius disse, batendo o dedo na vidraça da loja. "deve ser entediante."

"Baderneiros!" o homem saiu de casa, espingarda em punho "Saiam daqui, andem, andem!" e ele atirou.

.:.

"Porque você _tinha_ que bater no vidro!" Remus disse exasperado.

"Mas os caras não se mexiam!" Sirius exclamou, como se isso justificasse tudo " Achei que estivessem dormindo, ou alguma coisa!"

"Padfoot, fotos de trouxas _não se movem!_" dessa vez foi Peter que exclamou, a mão no peito, a respiração forçada "Se a gente for expulso de mais um lugar, eu juro..."

"Jura o que, Wormtail?" Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. Peter imediatamente olhou para os outros dois rapazes, mas enquanto Remus tinha começado a bater a cabeça em um poste repetidamente, a atenção de James tinha sido desviada por outra loja de música.

"Hm... nada, eu acho" ele resmungou, seu tom de voz baixo.

"Olha lá, gente, tem a mesma foto naquela loja..." James apontou, mas Remus já tinha puxado o amigo para trás.

"Sim, mas dessa vez, _eu _vou na frente. _Eu_ falo com o dono da loja, _sim? _Porque eu sei me aproximar das pessoas de modo trouxa e perfeitamente educado e maduro.E ninguém vai bater em vidro nenhum, perguntar como nada funciona, atirar coisas uns nos outros, e/ou ofender o dono da loja, se não eu serei banido de _todas_ as lojas de música de Londres e aí vou ficar _sem_ disco do The Beatles, o que resulta em vocês sem lição de casa pra copiar, capiche?"

James parou de súbito e decidiu prestar muita atenção em Remus, afinal de contas, não estava Lily sempre dizendo que James precisava ser mais educado, mais maduro, enfim, se comportar mais como Remus tinha acabado de dizer que ele iria? Bom, não custava nada tentar.

"Hm" Sirius e Peter murmuraram, seguindo Remus que agora mostrava um pequeno sorriso de vitória no rosto.

Que se tornou em um suspiro cansado ao notar o sinal de fechado na porta. Ele bateu na porta duas vezes, e esperou que o senhor abrisse e o convidasse para entrar. James se aproximou um pouco e tentou escutar o que esta sendo dito, embora ele só conseguisse ouvir a voz de Remus.

"Hm, com licença? O senhor pode me informar a que horas abre essa loja?"

.:.

"Depois eu perguntei para o Rem e ele me garantiu que esse foi um jeito educado de perguntar. Ainda não entendi porque você ficou tão nervosa!"

"James, Remus perguntou sobre a loja." A voz de Lily era seca e dura, enquanto ela admirava a nova marca vermelha que James tinha ganhado em cima da antiga, que agora estava ficando levemente roxa.

"Bem, Remus estava perguntando sobre o disco, que ele queria muito, e agora eu estou perguntando algo que eu também queria muito sabe, fazer."

A ruiva ficou ainda mais vermelha. "Você não está ajudando a sua situação!"

"Mas Lily, cada um brinca com o que tem. Remus tem seu disco agora, e eu queria muito, muito muito saber quando suas pernas abrem pra eu poder brincar também!" James respondeu, um sorriso grande nos lábios.

Lily se levantou da poltrona que estava sentada e lançou um belo tapa no rosto do moreno.

"Lily... eu já estou fazendo coleção!" James gemeu, colocando a mão sobre o rosto machucado.

"É, assim você vê se aprende. Quando você quer chamar uma garota pra sair, você tem que ser mais educado... sabe? Ser gentil, cavaleiro, fazer elogios..." a ruiva tentava explicar, enquanto gesticulava nervosamente.

"Elogios. Eu completamente me esqueci dos elogios." Ele murmurou pra si mesmo. "Ah, sim, me desculpe, Lils. Não quis ofender você..." O moreno afirmou em voz alta, se aproximando e abraçando a ruiva.

"Affe, tudo bem. Se aprendeu a lição..." A ruiva sorriu e beijou a testa do rapaz. "Vou andando. Tenho alguns problemas pra discutir com a McGonagall."

"Tudo bem," ele respondeu, sorrindo e acompanhando a ruiva com os olhos. "Ah.. Lily?"

"Hm?"

"Que belas pernas! Que horas elas abrem?"

"JAMES POTTER!" CLAP!


End file.
